


Any Friend of Yours

by RogueMarieL



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: Jaskier runs into an old classmate at a party.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Any Friend of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about half an hour, because something got stuck in my head and then wouldn't leave, and then [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Phnx) was all Go Write A Fic and then. Well. I didn't mean to? But this happened, and I figured, it's been written, may as well post it.

They had known each other since childhood, but they never really ran in the same crowds. Jaskier -- _Julian_ , then -- may have been the only person who would even recognize Yennefer as the same girl. Surely Yennefer was a common name. The purple eyes, less so, but this woman looked so different from the angry, sullen child, with features it would have been impossible to achieve without magic.

If Jaskier was completely honest, he'd say that the anger was definitely the identifying feature. While it _was_ in the realm of possibility that there was another woman named Yennefer with purple eyes, and who was around the right age, the look on her face as she stared at the man in front of her was something Jaskier recalled from more than one recess.

They hadn't seen each other since high school, of course. Jaskier -- still Julian -- had left the morning of the ceremony. He had received several cruel emails from various family members, but he had decided that he was done, he had graduated, and he wouldn't have to see them again. He'd gotten a scholarship at Oxenfurt, and he'd stayed there for years. He was a master of a multitude of instruments, and he had a voice that would make anyone beg to hear more. At least, this was certainly what he told people.

Yennefer, though... He hadn't seen Yennefer in nearly ten years, and while she looked completely different, he still knew what exactly that face meant. While he would certainly enjoy seeing her tear the man to shreds, Jaskier wasn't quite ready for the party to end. There were still delicious snacks to eat, and a very good looking man hiding in a corner that he meant to talk to.

Jaskier walked over. "Yennefer!" he bowed, sweeping his arms dramatically. "It's been so long!"

Yennefer looked blankly at him. (So rude, Jaskier thought -- he had recognized her immediately, and he had changed much less than she had!)

The man who had been leering at Yennefer turned to Jaskier, a look of disdain on his face. "You are interrupting, and I suggest -- "

"Julian," Yennefer said, a smirk growing on her face. "How did you ever get an invitation to this?"

"It's Jaskier, now, actually."

"Ah, you're the _entertainment_ ," the man sneered. "Go back to your lute, little bard, and leave the adults to their conversation."

Jaskier looked at him, paused, and then turned back to Yennefer. "I changed my name after high school. I certainly have no intention of going back, so what does it matter what my name is? I sing songs all over the continent, and I am very good at it, if I do say so myself. Shall we get a drink?" he asked, gesturing to the bar at the side of the room. "It would be nice to catch up."

Yennefer shook her head, but led Jaskier away from the now spluttering man. The two of them got a drink from the open bar -- one champagne and one very sparkly neon concoction -- and sat at one of the tables. They had never been friends, exactly, but they had been fairly friendly, and Jaskier enjoyed catching up with his old classmate, who was clearly doing very well for herself.

"Don't look now, but a very attractive man is walking toward us," Jaskier said, another drink and a slice of cake later.

Yennefer looked in the direction that Jaskier was very clearly not looking at, and certainly did not smirk. "The one with the long silver hair?"

"Yes," Jaskier nodded. "I noticed him earlier tonight, but haven't yet managed to introduce myself."

"I can help with that."

Jaskier looked at her sharply, his mouth opening as she stood to greet the man with a kiss.

"Geralt, this is an old classmate of mine, Jaskier. Jaskier, this is my husband, Geralt."

"Well, any husband of Yennefer's," Jaskier began brightly, after realizing he should say something, only realizing about halfway through the sentence what his mouth was saying without his permission. By then, it was too late, and he began to wince as he finished the sentence, "is a husband of mine!" 

Both Geralt and Yennefer stared at him for a moment, before turning to each other. Geralt raised an eyebrow, and Yennefer shrugged in response.

"So, drink?" Jaskier asked somewhat desperately, hoping they would just ignore him, as he gestured at his half-eaten slice of cake.

"No." Geralt turned and walked away. Yennefer took a few steps, and then looked back at Jaskier.

"Are you coming?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Nothing happened in this fic at all. Maybe someday there will be a sequel? (This is unlikely, but always possible. Unfortunately, the only other idea I've had recently has nothing at all to do with this.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Any Friend of Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549020) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
